


The Best Way to Die

by Zana Todd (captainofthegreenpeas)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creepyshipping, Dark Sansa, Darkfic, Double Entendre, Drabble, Dying together, F/M, Murder, Mutual Betrayal, Revenge, Sex and death, Tragedy, ah yes my two favourite things, are they having sex or murdering each other or both?, greed - Freeform, gruesome twosome, how can you not love dark sansa lbr, petit mort, sex references, you decide reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthegreenpeas/pseuds/Zana%20Todd
Summary: No song lasts forever.





	The Best Way to Die

_To die for **her**_

_To kill for **her**_

_Either **way**_

_What **bliss**_

“Father.”

“Alayne.”

She closes the door, their guests behind that thin wooden shield muffled and tamed. When he is with her, everyone else in the world feels like an intruder.

“A dance, with my beautiful daughter?” he asks her, as they embrace. He knows she intends to betray him at dawn, to fly away from him to a different perch and sing her songs to his enemies. He knows there can be no more music after tonight.

“I could never refuse such a loving father,” she promises him.

Someone behind the door starts to sing On A Misty Morn and Petyr smiles to himself. _Oh, have you seen my girl good ser, her hair is chestnut brown. She’d promised she’d come back to me, her home was winter town._

 Her skin has always touched his like tapestry on tapestry, thread twining with thread, embroidering memories into each inch of his body, impossible to remove without leaving gaping holes. They dance a secret dance together, so beautiful it could never be seen by any living creature or it would melt away, like a snowflake on a fingertip. Their palms meet in prayer to each other. Their fingers lock with promise. The music stops. Her lips part as his knife sinks in.

“Petyr.”

“Sansa.”

 _The best way to die_ , her smile tells him, _is in your arms, and on your sword._ She kisses him, and he thinks the blood in his mouth must be her own taste that weakens his knees.  

 _Death is such a little thing_ , he hears in her sigh. _Come, have a little death with me again, and in that little death, eternity._ Together they descend.

He shields her from the solar’s fire. _She is a Stark_ he thinks or speaks or dreams, _a creature of ice_.

Petyr thinks there must be steel in that kiss, he feels it slicing through his body, swift as a needle through cloth. No poison ever tasted so sweet. What better way to die, than feasting on ambrosia? Her arms are limp as broken wings, his throat is closed. _You cannot fly, I cannot sing._

He has no strength left to live, but he can hold her still. What better way to die, than bathed in treasure?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the italicised lines at the beginning, they're a quote from an Addams family movie, idk the context I just really like them and they inspired this ficlet.


End file.
